Switched reluctance motor (SRM) drives have attracted renewed interest recently due to advancements in power electronic devices, high-speed microcontrollers and advanced control strategies. Positive aspects of SRM drives include their inherent variable speed capability, simple construction, robust performance, and low manufacturing cost. However, SRM drives generally produce high levels of vibration and acoustic noise, which are particularly problematic in introducing SRM technology into domestic applications.